


Untitled Eduardo Snippet 3

by kellifer_fic



Series: tree house [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Construction fail, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The roof, the roof, the roof is not stable</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Eduardo Snippet 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johanirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/gifts).



"You know, it kinda defeats the purpose of having an invisible room if you build something on top of it!" Tony is yelling up at Clint, appearing to hover in space a few feet above his tree house, when in actual fact he's hunkered on top of Steve's art studio with the reflector panels activated.

Clint leans over the edge, no safety harness because he's a lunatic which gives Tony sympathetic vertigo. Clint has a few nails tucked between his clenched lips, a hammer in one hand that he's twirling lazily and an honest-to-god tool belt slung across his hips. Clint cups his free hand behind his ear to indicate he hasn't heard anything Tony has said and in doing so _is not hanging on_.

Maybe he's holding on with his toes. Tony wouldn't put it past him to have weird monkey feet.

Clint disappears from view and Tony grumbles as he ascends into the tree house and shoulders through the trap door into Steve's studio, popping the sky light until he reaches Clint. "I said-"

"I heard you," Clint says, spitting the nails into the palm of his hand so he can speak. 

"Then why... did you just do that to make me come up here?"

Clint smirks, turns back to the weird little _whatever_ it is he's attempting to cobble together. "I was hoping you'd have some of the reflector panels left over. Figured if I went ahead and built this you'd be more motivated to give them up. Otherwise, like you said, defeating purpose."

"I don't think I'll have to worry," Tony says, reaching a hand out that Clint smacks aside. "Looks like the first stiff breeze we have is going to take care of the mess you're making."

"It's not a mess," Clint sniffs. 

"What is it then? Looks like a dog house for a dog you don't like very much."

"It's not a dog house. It's an Eduardo house, and it's not that bad."

Tony had been thinking that Clint was good at everything he set his mind to. Construction was a weird Achilles heel to have. "Yeah, it is," Tony says, reaches for the Eduardo _shack_ and this time is able to touch it before Clint can stop him. 

One of the walls falls out and the roof caves in and before ten seconds have passed, it's a pile of wood. "Um, sorry?"

"You did that on purpose," Clint complains.

"Well, to be fair, stiff breeze was giving it too much credit. _Gentle nudge_ was its downfall."

There's a sad little _Exterminate_ behind them and then Eduardo appears, hovering over the mess. He looks about as glum as a tiny Dalek can look.

"I can-"

"I wanted to do it," Clint says, reaching out a hand to tap Eduardo's smooth dome of a head. 

Tony watches the disappointed little tableaux they make for a moment before he sighs, says, "How about we order a kit off Amazon, eh?"


End file.
